User blog:Cfp3157/Suleiman the Magnificent vs. Cesare of Borgia
Today, two of the most influential generals of the Renaissance enter the battlefield to fight to the death! Suleiman the Magnificent, the Ottoman Sultan who conquered several miles for the Muslim empire and reconstituted the entire government! Cesare Borgia, the Italian nobleman who's brutal and sadistic tactical skill has been burnt into Italian history! Swords will be drawn, arrows and crossbow bolts will soar across the sky, and the sting of gunpowder will fill the air. However, one general must fall to determine.... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR!!! Suleiman the Magnificent Suleiman the I, or Suleiman the Magnificent, was a Sultan of the Ottoman Empire during the 16th century. Ruling from 1520-1566, Suleiman is well-known for both his military skill and his fairness to all as a ruler. He conquered many Christian strongholds, including Rhodes, Bulgrada, and most of Hungary before being haulted at the Siege of Vienna, and the Ottoman navy dominated the the oceans from the Mediterranean to the Red Sea to the Persian Gulf. Personally leading his troops into combat, Suleiman was an influential leader and politician both in the world and within the Empire. His reformations of the Ottoman legislature system over matters such as society, economy, and criminal has also given him the nickname "the Lawgiver." Suleiman was also a student of culture, overseeing the "Golden Age" of the Ottoman Empire. The Sultan died in 1566 of at the age of 71. 4 7-Turkish-Yataghan.jpg|Yataghan Kilij.jpg|Kilij Noottomanmace1-777.jpg|Ottoman Mace OttomanHalberd.jpg|Ottoman Halberd Ottoman bow.jpg|Recurve Bow Matchlock1.jpg|Matchlock Musket Cesare Borgia Cesare Borgia was the son of Pope Alexander I and a general of the Papal armies. Cesare was a nobleman and condiettro from Rome who is renowned for his fearful brutality and tactics. He established essential political relationships with the kingdom of France via his marriage to Charlotte d'Albrett. When the Pope gave Cesare his own state in the north of Italy, the citizens saw Cesare as a great improvement compared to their former rulers. In command of around 4,500 troops sent by the French and his own Italian mercenaries, Cesare was sent to capture the cities of Forli and Imola. Despite the loss of his French troops after these two sieges, Cesare returned to Rome with victory. During his campaigns in Romagna, Cesare added many more lands to his property and several more condiettro mercenaries under his employ. Cesare was later killed in an ambush in the year 1507 in Spain. Rapier.jpg|Rapier Falchion.jpg|A Falchion Warhammer.jpg|A Warhammer 600px-Pike square img 3655.jpg|A reenactor wields a Pike 268px-Arbalesta.jpg|Arbalest Crossbow Arquebus.jpg|Arquebus Notes |-|Battle Notes= *Voting shall end on August 27th, 2014 at 11:59 PM roughly. *The battle shall take place within Suleiman's arsenal during a siege of a small Italian town. *It will be each general alongside two muskteers, two archeres, and two foot soldiers. |-|Full Vote= #The vote contains a five sentence summary of legitimence, judging both warriors, their abilities, and arsenals. However, if five sentence format is used edges are not required. #Vote can also be a set of lengthy edges. This must end with a three sentence summary of legitimence. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|Half-Vote= #A four-three sentence summary of proper grammar, spelling, etc. and a proper analysis of each warrior. The only difference in the "Full Vote" tabber and this is a lack of five total sentences. #Edges, with a one-two sentence summary. #Proper grammar and spelling are required. A few mistakes are allowed, such as a few misspelled words and a couple grammatical errors. However, overall it must be easy to understand, proper sentence structure, and paragraph breaks. |-|No vote= #Lack of either of the two requirements of the "Full Vote" and "Half-Vote" tabbers. #Lack of proper grammar, spelling, and paragraph breaks. #Obvious bias such as "Sueliman because I'm Middle Eastern" #Stupid reasons like "Cesare because he's JEEBUS" #One-line edges Battle The Turkish rug. Perhaps one of history's most beautiful works of art, such a rug needs a weaver. Though it may not seem so, it took a man months to prepare the intricate fabric. Every square inch, every knot, every tiny thread; Hours of sweat, pain, and work went into it. He spent hours upon hours, sewing the masterpiece Such fine art, indeed. However, such beauty matters little as Suleiman the Magnificent, Sultan of the largest empire in all the world, stomps over it in frustration with his mud-covered boots as he flees his armory to the rest of the arsenal. His Yataghan by his side, the Sultan angrily watches as his the field outside his blackpowder reserves is filled with Italian soldiers. "Senin Sultan koruyun!" He orders, and six able-bodied guards march to his side. His men forming a semi-circle around him, Cesare arrives at the breach on horseback. He notices his enemy in front of him, retreating to mount his own horse while several Ottoman soldiers prepare their weapons. He smiles a sadistic grin, before drawing his Rapier and waving it over his head. "Carica!" '' Suleiman the Magnificent: Cesare of Borgia: The Italians and Turks rush each other, beginning the savage battle. Their generals draw their swords and order their two musketeers to fire. The four blackpowder weapons fire almost as one, but only an Italian soldier's makes it's mark. The bullet pierces the stomach of an Ottoman directly in the center, tearing through his intestines and flying through his spine. He drops the guns in shock, before landing on the ground with a solid ''thud. ''The Italian begins to reload his musket, but is forced to raise the weapon in defense as an Ottoman foot soldier swings his Kilij at him. Before the young Borgia muscle can react, he finds the Kilij deep in his thigh. He grasps it in pain, before receiving a swift slash to the top of the head. The Italian's scalp flies clean off, and a small portion of his brain can be seen. Cesare roars in anger, and runs the swordsman through with his Rapier before it can be countered. His other musketeer finishes reloading, firing the musket along with the Ottoman. The two both miss, and the generals charge the battlefield with the rest of their men. While the gunfight rages on, the second Ottoman foot soldier holds off two Italian swordsman with his halberd. He swings in a wide arc, and the two Borgia grunts quickly jump backwards from the menacing blade. The Turkish warrior grins, before feinting a thrust at the swordsman. As he dodges, the Halberd-wielding warrior quickly swings the cleaver underneath the other. As the weapon cleanly turns his leg into a stump, the condiettro can only watch in horror as the axe plunges itself into his skull. The soldier is outraged at the Janissary, and quickly tackles him in that brief moment. Sitting on his back pinning him down, the Condiettro viciously plunges his falcion into his back. An arrow lands beside him, and he turns around to see two more Ottomans, wielding bows. As they are about to fire into the vulnerable Condiettro, two crossbow bolts pierce their throats, and they fall down together into a heap. The soldier attempts to thank the crossbowmen that saved him, but it is short-lived as Suleiman charges at him on horseback from behind and decapitates him with his Yataghan. The two crossbowmen attempt to reload, but the lengthy procedure is obvious. As the two archers struggle to adapt, Suleiman swiftly dispatches one with a slash to the throat and the other receives a bullet to the skull. With only the generals and a single musketeer left on the battlefield, the mounted leaders charge the soldiers. The Janissary fires his last shot, managing to hit Cesare's horse. This is not swift enough, however, as the dying horse trips over an obstacle and lands on the musketeer. The sheer weight of the animal suffocates the Janissary, and his last vision is the swishing tail as the beast relieves itself one final time. Both man and beast give a last shaky breath, and die. Cesare shakily stands, picking up his Rapier that had fallen. He looks around, before brushing off the dirt from his person. Meanwhile, Suleiman rode towards the condiettro musketeer, Yataghan in hand. He viciously swings the sword into his chest, causing the mercenary to fall. The Turk looks at his opponent, who waves his Rapier and assumes a dualing pose. Knowing the dishonor he would face if he remained mounted, the Sultan got off his steed and charged at the general. Suleiman swung his Yataghan wildly in a downward arc, but is easily repelled as Cesare parries and swings his Rapier. The blade sharply cuts his chin, drawing the first blood of this dual. The wound is superficial, but Suleiman roars in anger. The Italian general smirks, and attempts a thrust. The thin blade is easily blocked by the Yataghan, and the Turk moves in closely. Surprised, Cesare tries to backhand his foe away, but receives only a punch to the face. Stumbling, the last sight Cesare ever sees is his opponent swinging his blade towards his neck. Victorious, Suleiman grabs the head of his defeated foe just as the majority of his army arrives. "Köy atın . Hepsini öldür." He orders, kicking the head into the burning gunpowder reserve. '''WINNER: Suleiman the Magnificent' Expert's Opinion Many believed that, while Cesare was an incredibly brutal opponent, his cockiness didn't meet the measure to win. Armed with weapons that were far less suited for this kind of battle, along with the lack of tactical skill Suleiman possessed, Cesare simply couldn't withstand the assault. His arsenal was as fast and deadly as his strategic skill, so naturally Suleiman the Magnificent won the day. He earned his title while Cesare brought dishonor to the family name. Category:Blog posts